It has been generally known in the art to provide disposable absorbent pads. These pads generally are composed of an impervious backing material, absorbent inner structure, and a permeable body-side liner. Pads with this construction have been used as diapers, dressings, feminine pads, or incontinent devices.
An incontinent device such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,334--Johnson, and a device such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,508--Bolick, has found acceptance in the incontinent care market. These devices as commercialized have been formed with the impervious outer liner folded over to form baffles at the long edges of the sides of the pad. By folding over the impervious layer to form the baffles, leakage is less likely to occur when the pad is compressed by movement of the wearer. The side baffles are believed to cause the liquid to flow within the pad rather than flowing over the edge. However, the folded-over impervious polymer member forming the baffle may be uncomfortable to the wearer and it has been necessary to cover this baffle with a permeable fabric sheet. However, in covering it with a sheet there has been a tendency for liquids to wick along the covering sheet and wet the clothes of the wearer. Further, the wrapping of the entire pad which is necessary in forming this outer covering has added to expense.
Another difficulty with prior incontinent pads is that the pervious inner liner, if it is not in contact with the absorbent material when liquid is applied to the pad such as by urination, may not immediately transfer the urine through the pad and the urine may run along the surface of the pad and over the edge to wet the clothing of the wearer. Therefore, there is a need for a pad that is less likely to leak by urine running along the liner or by wicking, and further there is a need for a pad that is lower in cost.